


Градации

by Oxyz



Category: Hannibal NBC
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3695327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz





	Градации

Ганнибал готовит ужин – сложный и изысканный – на три десятка гостей. Дорогое мясо, свежие овощи, старые вина. Два повара и восемь официантов.  
Ганнибал встречает каждого гостя лично, ведёт с ними вежливые беседы, принимает комплименты.  
Этот вечер определённо удаётся на славу.  
Как и всегда.

Ганнибал готовит ужин на шестерых – простой, но эффектный. Он управляется на кухне самостоятельно, сам же ставит блюда с дымящимся мясом перед гостями и разливает по их бокалам вино.  
Он беседует со своими коллегами, и за столом царит атмосфера непринуждённого веселья и лёгкого пьяного флирта.  
Каждого гостя он провожает по окончании вечера лично: подаёт пальто мужчинам, учтиво набрасывает их на плечи женщинам. Его благодарят за чудесное времяпрепровождение.  
Этот ужин проходит более чем хорошо.  
Как и всегда.

Ганнибал самолично готовит сложные блюда для Джека и Аланы. Ужин на троих протекает мирно и спокойно, все обмениваются любезностями, хвалят кулинарный талант хозяина дома.  
Джек пьёт несколько больше, чем нужно, и смеётся чуть громче, чем предполагают правила приличия. Алана отказывается от вина, и Ганнибал достаёт для неё очередную бутылку пива, которое разливал сам. Ловит взгляд, брошенный украдкой, и едва заметно улыбается, глядя в ответ немного дольше, чем стоило.  
Провожая друзей, Ганнибал жмёт Джеку руку, а Алану целует в щёку.  
Закрывая за ними дверь, он думает, что это был отличный вечер.  
Как и всегда.

Ганнибал устраивает ужин персонально для Джека.  
Ганнибал устраивает ужин персонально для Аланы.  
Оба осторожно говорят с ним об Уилле.  
Как и всегда.

Ганнибал наведывается к Уиллу и приносит ему собственноручно приготовленные блюда в пластиковых контейнерах.  
Уилл не соблюдает правила приличия: ставит локти на стол и ковыряется в еде вилкой, используя её и в качестве ножа. Уиллу наплевать, красиво выглядит стряпня Ганнибала или нет, и он не сыпет восхищёнными комплиментами, нахваливая вкус, а ест молча или разговаривая об очередных убийствах, которые Джек попросил его помочь раскрыть.  
Ганнибал смотрит, как Уилл неаккуратно ест, и ловит себя на том, что, сидя за его столом, тоже непроизвольно начинает горбиться, копируя позу Грэма.  
Уходя, Ганнибал неизменно благодарит Уилла за проведённое вместе время – и не говорит, что для него это лучший момент за весь день. Уилл в ответ на это только рассеянно кивает, мыслями уже переносясь в рабочие заботы.  
Как и всегда.

Ганнибал приглашает Уилла на ужин чаще, чем раз в неделю. Сам готовит для него – тщательно выбирая только самые лучшие ингредиенты.  
Уилл научился изображать приличного человека из высшего общества: он сидит с прямой спиной, правильно пользуется приборами и ведёт вежливые беседы. Хвалит приготовленные блюда и наслаждается ароматом вина прежде, чем попробовать его.  
Единственное, в чём Уилл остаётся верен себе, так это в выборе гардероба для совместных ужинов. Но Ганнибал, впрочем, ничего не имеет против его клетчатых рубашек и простых джинсов.  
Провожая Уилла в конце вечера, он учтиво держит его куртку. Закрывая за ним дверь, думает, что очередной ужин на двоих выдался просто превосходным.  
Как и всегда.

Ганнибал больше не устраивает званых ужинов. Не готовит ни для кого, кроме себя самого. Не тратит время на слишком сложные блюда. По вечерам он сидит в кресле у камина, поставив тарелку и бокал с вином на стеклянный столик рядом.  
Он смотрит на огонь и думает, что больше никогда и никому не позволит разжечь такой же в своей душе. Неконтролируемый, разрушающий всё на своём пути. Уилл стал первым и последним, кому это удалось. Он разжёг в Ганнибале огонь – и в итоге сгорел в нём сам. Больше подобного не случится.  
Ганнибал пьёт вино и запрещает себе думать о жизни, которая сгорела вместе с Уиллом.  
Каждый вечер Ганнибал ужинает один.  
Как и всегда.


End file.
